Alvin and the Chipmuks (film): Brandondorf9999
doesn't have anything to do with Shark Tale Alvin and the Chipmunks is a 2007 live-action/CGI film based on the popular musical group and animated series Alvin and the Chipmunks. It was directed Tim Hill and produced by 20th Century Fox, Regency Enterprises and Bagdasarian Productions. The film has received harsh reviews from movie critics/ websites such as rotten tomatoes, but has proved to be a huge financial success, making over $215 million to date in North America alone and over $350 million to date in total worldwide receipts, while being made on a budget of just $55 million. Jason Lee and the film won his and its first award at the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards for Favorite Movie. It is also the third and most popular CGI-animal/live-action film by Fox, making it more successful than the very critically disliked films Garfield and Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties. Plot synopsis The tree Alvin (voiced by Justin Long), Simon (voiced by Matthew Gray Gubler)Theodore (voiced by Jesse McCartney) live in is cut down and driven to Los Angeles to become a Christmas tree, it forces the Chipmunks to find a new home. Once in LA, the confused Chipmunks end up in the Jett records office building where David "Dave" Seville (played by Jason Lee) is trying to have his song produced but is brutally denied by the Jett records executive Ian Hawke (played by David Cross). As a dejected Dave leaves the office building the Chipmunks quickly escape by jumping into a basket which Dave is carrying. Dave unknowingly takes the trio home with him where he throws it into the trash which prompts a confused Theodore to claim "Ewww is this his house?" . They then proceed to freely explore Daves kitchen and eat a portion of his food but in the process is discovered by Dave which prompts a humorous game of hide and seek with Dave as the unwilling participant. However the game is abruptly ended when a escaping Alvin manages to drop a jar on Daves head and knock him unconcious. When Dave awakens he is promptly greeted by the talking chipmunks. Dave is initially shocked but calms down long enough for the Chipmunk trio to formally introduce themselves. However he still finds the notion of talking animals "creepy" and "somewhat evil" he proceeds to trap the chipmunks and tosses them outside. The chipmunks, however, sing a song (''Funkytown) ''perfectly much to the surprise of Dave.They manage to win him over and a deal is struck where the chipmunks can live in his house as long as they sing his songs. However Dave quickly finds himself irritated by the young trio as he is not used to the erratic behavior that comes from their young age and upon questioning learns that their parents abandoned them early in order to join a commun (if this is true or not is yet to be revealed.). The same night after tucking the Chipmunks into bed Dave is unable to sleep and after hearing the chipmunks snoring comes up with the "Chipmunk song (christmas dont be late)." The next morning Dave attempts to show the chipmunks to an incredulous Ian assuring him that the trio will be Jett records next big hit, however the Chipmunks experience stage fright which prevents them for singing his song and ends up having Dave ridiculed by Ian. Angry at the failure, Dave takes the chipmunks home, and goes to his job, in which he fails to present a presentation to his clients due to the chipmunks' destruction of his boards, causing him to be fired. Later that night, Claire, after being invited to Dave's house for dinner, comes to Dave's house, while the chipmunks are forced to stay in another room. Alvin, however, believing that Dave needs his help to win Claire over unintentionally sabotages the date. Dave attempts to tell an frustrated Clair the reason for his strange behavior but instead further alienates her and in her anger Claire quickly leaves the dinner. The chipmunks feel guilty for Alvin's unintentional sabotage, and to make it up to Dave they quickly leave to Ian's house that night to show Ian that Dave was right about their amazing talent. Meanwhile Dave decides to return the Chipmunks to their original home and goes as far as writing the note before being overcome by his affection for them and decides against it. At Ians house upon seeing their performance Ian welcomes the chipmunks to JETT Records, and proceeds to quickly circulate the song and make it a big hit in just a few hours much to the surprise of Dave. The chipmunks career soon skyrockets and by being managed and promoted by Ian, the Chipmunks continue to be wildly popular also during this time Dave sews them their sweaters. During christmas eve Dave expereinces a heart touching moment in which Theodore asks to sleep with Dave due to his recent nightmare. Christmas quickly comes and in his excitment Theodore calls Dave dad which prompts a nervous Dave to dissuade the notion of him being their father much to the chipmunks hurt. After showing them their presents which are savings bonds Ian quickly interrupts and proceeds to shower the trio with many toys as well as an invitation to a christmas night party. During the party Dave reconciles with Claire who apologizes for leaving the dinner and not believing him. Ian also attempts to convince Dave to let him work with the Chipmunks but is refused and angered proceeds to plant false lies with the chipmunks about Dave. The following day Dave arrives home to find the trio being once again showered by various gifts from Jett records. Irritated by their behavior Dave quickly converses with the Chipmunks telling them that even with their new found stardom that they do not have the right to do anything they please. Equally irritated by Dave The chipmunks quicky point out that Ian said that they should always be happy while Alvin asks if he thinks of them as his kids or rats much to the confusion of Dave who does not know about the untrue things that Ian has told the chipmunks. Finally at the height of his anger Dave tells them to go live with Uncle Ian if they like him so much and do not think that he is currently looking out for their best interests which hurt and surprise the chipmunks. That same night Theodore attempts to apologize to Dave but discovers that he is sleeping. Theodore manages to see the letter that Dave wrote and shows it to his brothers. Not knowing that Dave has already decided against returning them home the trio interpret that Dave wants them gone and heartbroken they contact Ian to see if they could live with him. Life with Ian is at first grand as he supplies them with many toys and allowing them to do whatever they please. However things begin to turn when Ian starts to overwork them to the point of exhaustion and also reworks their image. Dave contacts Ian to see how the trio is doing but is purposly blocked out by Ian who fears that upon knowing that Daves misses them that the Chipmunks will want to return to Dave. As the coast to coast tour ends Ian brings them to back Los Angeles in order to perform their kickoff performance for their highly anticipated world tour. However due to their exhaustion The trios voice have givin out and as a result they cannot perform their song. Not wanting to postpone the tour and give out refunds Ian decides to have the Chipmunks lip sync the song which Simon considers cheating but is convinced by Alvin that they have no choice. Mean while Dave learns theat Ian still plans to proceed with the world tour despite the chipmunks exhaustion and angered proceeds to the theater to get back his boys. Back at the theater the concert has begun. As Dave attempts to sneak into the theater he is blocked by security but is able to sneak in with the help of Clair who claims that he is her assistant. He then proceeds to the performance area but is once again caught by security who have been orsered by Ian to keep Dave away from the chipmunks. However As he is being escorted away Dave manages to yell Alvins name loud enough that he hears. Upon seeing Dave the overjoyed couple quickly realize that Ian has lied to them and proceeds to reveal that they are lip syncing and begin to run amok. After a brief chase Ian manages to capture the chipmunks and quickly whisks away the trio despite pleas from Dave to let them free. As Ian is being chauffered torward the airport Dave quickly takes chase. As Dave furiously pursues Ian the Chipmunks reveal themselves to Dave in his car. Surprised to see them Dave questions them on their escape, to which Simon replies that breaking out of a cat cage was not difficult in the first place. Ian on the other hand who was unaware of the chipmunks escape, discovers that the Chipmunks have escaped. by the witch he proceeds to yell a long NOOOOOOOO! A few Days later Claire once again vistis Dave house again for dinner. However the dinner once again proceeds disastrously when Alvin manages to spill champagne which manages to short out the electricity and prompts a irritated Dave to yell "AlVIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!" While Alvin replies with a loud "OOOOOKKKKK!" Ian is also shown attempting to get a trio of clueless squirrels to sing. Cast *Jason Lee as David Seville *David Cross as Ian Hawke *Cameron Richardson as Claire Wilson Voices *Justin Long as Alvin (speaking voice) *Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon (speaking voice) *Jesse McCartney as Theodore (speaking voice) *Will Smith as Oscar *Vicky Mallo as Knuckles *Amanda Mallo as Orca Trivia *The film is six times profitable with $360 million gross revenue on a $60 million dollar budget *David yells out Alvin's name 4 times: **First time when he is running on a film camera **Second time when he pulled a prank when Dave was sleeping by painting a red A on his forehead. **Third time to call out for him in the Orpheum so that he can grab his boys' attention which make Ian Hawke take drastic action. **Fourth Time when Alvin spilled champagne on the floor, which spills the electrical wires, making the lights go out. Squeakquel In 2009 a sequel entitled Alvin and the Chipmunks the Squeakquel was released. References http://www.munkyourself.com ; official site of the Squeakquel.